


Hard Time

by embracingmagic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracingmagic/pseuds/embracingmagic
Summary: Jason gets a call, his friend's life is in danger. The only way Jason can keep him safe is from inside Bludhaven Prison. He knows just the officer to arrest him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU(ish?) based on an episode of Burn Notice. I hope you enjoy. Please be kind if you leave a comment :)

Jason slowly exhaled, letting a trail of smoke slide past his lips. He watched the smoke float into the air with a bored sense of detachment. There wasn’t much for him to do during the day. Most of the crime in Gotham waited until after dark.

A vibration from his jacket forced him out of his bored stupor. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his mobile phone. He was surprised to see it was Jason Todd’s phone, not Red Hood’s, that was ringing. There were only a handful of people who had this number and Jason didn’t recognise the number calling.

He might have let the phone keep ringing if he wasn’t itching for something to do. Jason pressed the phone to his ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Hello, Mr Todd? This is Michael Davis. I’m an attorney representing Jasper Spencer.’

Jason frowned. Jasper was one of the few people who had his number. He was a talented thief, a former street kid like Jason, who did occasional jobs for Red Hood’s gang. Jasper had no idea who Jason really was. He thought Jason was just another petty thief, he had no idea that he was his sometimes boss, Red Hood.

Jason kept him at a distance from most of the gang’s work. Jasper was just a kid, barley eighteen. He was too good for a life of crime. Jason hadn’t heard from him in a few months. He’d been hoping Jasper had gone away to school like he’d always talked about but apparently not.

Jason grit his teeth. ‘I don’t know how you got this number but I don’t know anything about whatever Spencer has gotten himself into.’

‘I got your number from Mr Spencer,’ the attorney said. ‘I am assisting him in drafting his last Last Will and Testament and needed to confirm some details.’

Jason’s stomach dropped. ‘His what?’

Jason sat on the couch in one of his safe houses. He was staring his the phone. The attorney had said that Jasper would call him. Jason had been waiting for hours. Finally the screen lit up. Jason quickly answered.

‘Hello?’

‘You are about to receive a telephone call from an inmate at Bludhaven Prison.’

Jason closed his eyes and waited for the automatic message to finish. The phone clicked.

‘Hello?’ Jason tried again,

‘Hi, Jason.’ Jasper sounded exhausted.

‘I got a call from your attorney,’ Jason said. ‘He said you thought your life was in danger?’

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

‘Damn attorneys,’ Jasper said. ‘They don't know when to shut up. He was just supposed to talk to you about some will issues.’

‘Will issues?’ Jason said. ‘Right, as in, for when you're dead!’

Jason sighed, he could feel his frustration rising. Stay calm, he told himself. ‘Why don't you just tell me what's going on?’ He hoped the frustration wasn’t clear in his voice.

It took Jasper a few moments to respond. ‘Have you heard of La Nación?’

‘The prison gang?’ Jason asked.

‘Yeah. One of the biggest around. There's a guy, Cruz. He's high up in it. Found out what I was in for, thought I could help him out.’

‘He wanted you to steal something?’ Jason asked.

‘Money,’ Jasper said, ‘from his gang.’

‘But you're a smart guy, and you don't have a death wish, so you said no.’

The silence on the other end of the phone told Jason all he needed to know.

‘Jasper!’ he yelled. ‘Getting mixed up with Red Hood was one thing. You needed money and he looks out for his people, but this?’

‘You think I had a choice?’ Jasper shouted back. ‘How was I supposed to survive in here? He said that if I helped him skim from the gang's account, he would protect me.’

‘And so now the gang's after you,’ Jason guessed.

‘No. He is. I have a week left on my sentence. He's afraid I'll talk when I get out. He's spreading the word that I disrespected him so it doesn't look suspicious when he shanks me.’

Jason squeezed his eyes closed. If Jasper was in Blackgate he could have his people take care of Cruz but he didn’t have anyone in Bludhaven Prison. Why did Jasper have to be in Bludhaven?

‘Jasper, you got to talk to the cops,’ Jason said. ‘I … I know someone in the Bludhaven Police Department, maybe we can get you transferred.

‘I'm not gonna snitch on Cruz,’ Jasper said. ‘They'll investigate the whole gang. I might as well invite La Nación to my family's house. I have little sisters, man! They'll kill everyone.’

‘There's got to be something we can do, Jasper,’ Jason said. ‘I’ll come down and we can talk.’

‘No! Please don’t come down here. They watch me during visitor hours, I don’t want anything to come back on you. I shouldn’t have even called. I … I just wanted you to take care my sisters. Can I count on you? Please man!’

Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

‘Yeah. You can count on me.’

He waited until Jasper had hung up before he threw his phone across the room.

  
  
Dick pulled at his shoulder. He must have pulled something last night. He tried to ignore the dull pain and drummed his fingers against the dashboard of his police car. He glanced at his watch. Just a few more hours before he could clock out and take to the skies as Nightwing.

Dick took a sip of his coffee and looked down the street. It was all quite, no suspicious activity. He took another sip of his coffee and did a double take. Jason Todd was stumbling down the street, an open bottle of whisky in his hand.

Dick’s eyebrows shot up. The scene was surreal. What on earth was Jason doing? Why was he in Bludhaven and why was he drinking in public in the middle of the day? People were looking at him cautiously and giving him a wide berth as they passed.

Did Jason know Dick was watching? Was it some kind of trap? As Dick watched, Jason took swig out of his bottle and stumbled again. He looked around, not seeming to notice Dick, before he stumbled down an alley way.

Dick clenched his jaw. He needed to see what Jason was up to. He couldn’t risk Jason hurting someone in his city. He got out of the car and slammed the door harder than he had meant to.

Dick hurried across the road and pressed himself up against a wall outside the alley. His hand went to his gun, a habit when he was in his police uniform, before he let it slide away. No matter what, he wasn’t going to shoot Jason.

Dick jumped as heard glass smashing in the alley. He poked his head around the corner. Jason was alone. Once of the building’s windows was smashed and Jason was looking at the mess proudly. He was bent over looking for something else to throw through the next window. He was still holding onto his whisky bottle. He picked up a broken piece of wood in his other hand.

‘Jason?’

Jason looked up and grinned. He didn’t look at all surprised to see Dick. ‘Hello, Officer Grayson.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Vandalising.’ Jason lent back and threw the wood in his hand through a window.

Dick flinched as the glass shattered.

‘And drinking alcohol in public, might have jaywalked earlier.’ Jason sniggered. ‘Jaywalked! Get it?’

Dick felt frozen. ‘Jason …’ he didn’t know what to say or do.

‘Are you going to arrest me, Officer Grayson?’

There was a challenge in Jason’s eyes, one Dick wasn’t going to back down from. He lifted his chin.

‘Turn around,’ he said.

Jason grinned and tossed his whisky bottle at the wall.

Dick tensed. He expected Jason to attack him and was surprised when Jason turned around and held his hands back for Dick.

Dick carefully stepped forward, ready to spring back if Jason moved, but Jason didn’t do anything. He allowed Dick to cuff him and didn’t put up a fight even as Dick led him towards his police car.

Dick carefully put Jason in the back seat and climbed back into the front. He glanced at Jason in his rear-view mirror. Jason’s face was stony, his eyes focused. Dick knew that, despite his act before, Jason wasn’t even tipsy.

‘What are you doing, Jason?’

Jason looked into the mirror. He grinned and lolled his head to the side but it was too late. Dick had already seen through his act.

‘I just wanted to visit you at work.’

‘Jason!’ Dick snapped. ‘We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!’

‘You want to break into prison?’ Dick repeated.

‘It’s not breaking in if I’ve been arrested.’ Jason had climbed into the passenger seat and was fiddling with Dick’s police radio. Dick had to fight the urge to slap his hands away.

‘I can't protect my … friend from here,’ Jason said. ‘How bad could it be?’

‘How bad could it be? It’s prison, Jason!’

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. ‘Dick,’ he took a deep breath. ‘Jasper is a good guy. I'm not gonna let him get killed by some prison-gang lowlife!’

Dick closed his eyes, partly out of frustration, partly so he didn’t have to look at Jason’s desperate face. He sighed. ‘No one dies?

’Jason looked up. He stared at Dick for a few moments before he reluctantly nodded.

‘Ok,’ Dick said. ‘Then you’re under arrest.’


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was burning down on Jason as he and Dick walked towards the prison. Jason twisted his hands. He hated the way the cuffs restricted his movement, it didn’t matter that he had let Dick put them on.

He could see prisoners in the yard. Some of them came over to the gate to check out the new guy. Jason kept his gaze ahead, ignoring them.

‘Did you make the arrangements I asked for?’ he asked quiet enough that only Dick heard him.

‘I had to call in a favour,’ Dick said, ‘but you’ll be sharing a cell with your friend **.** ’

Jason couldn’t help but drag his feet as they approached the prison gates. He hated himself for stalling. Jasper was in danger every second he delayed.

If Dick noticed Jason’s hesitation, he didn’t comment on it.

Dick waved at a guard and the prison gates slowly opened. The metal gate scraped loudly across the cement.

‘Please don’t do anything stupid,’ Dick said. ‘Dick Grayson called in this favour, not Nightwing, if anything happens it will come back on me.’

‘Yeah, I know.’

‘You can’t kill anyone.’

‘I know!’

Dick didn’t look like he believed him. ‘I arranged a phone for you, it should be in your cell. If you need help call.’

‘Sure.’ Jason was hardly listening. His eyes were fixed to the prison gates.

He wasn’t scared of anyone inside the prison. What he was scared of were those gates. Once they closed he’d be trapped … helpless.

‘Jason!’

Jason’s head snapped towards Dick. Dick had stopped walking. His face was annoyed but Jason could see the worry hiding in his eyes. He clenched his fist, hating that Dick had seen his hesitation. He was being stupid. He wasn’t helpless and he didn’t care what Dick thought of him.

‘Ok,’ he snapped. ‘Fine, I’ll call you.’

Dick led Jason inside the building and into a processing centre. He grabbed onto Jason’s arm, suddenly acting like Officer Grayson.

They had barley stepped inside before a burly prison guard came forward to take Jason away.

Dick grimaced. ‘I guess I’ll see you soon,’ he said quietly.

Jason allowed Dick to hand him off to the guard. The guard’s grip was much harder than Dick’s had been but Jason didn’t let himself react. He was led down a corridor and through an iron bared door.

He turned around to watch Dick as the bard shut between them. He couldn’t help but flinch as the bars clicked locked.

It didn’t take long for the guards to process Jason and change him into an ugly, orange jumpsuit. Jason was on his best behaviour the whole time, Dick would have been proud.

Before he knew it, a guard was leading Jason towards his cellblock. Someone had once told Jason that in prison you need to be careful about making eye contact. Too little eye contact, and you become a victim. Too much eye contact, and you become a threat. Either way, you're never more than a couple of blinks away from getting a shiv in your back. Jason did his best to keep that advice in mind as he walked past the other cellblocks. He glanced at the inmates but was careful not to let his eyes linger on anyone for too long.

The guard unlocked a door. He didn’t say anything to Jason as he roughly shoved him inside. Jason had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping at the guard.

He looked around his cellblock. The cell doors were unlocked and the inmates were gathered around in groups talking. There was a sudden silence in the room as they all stopped and turned to look at Jason.

Nearly every eye in the room was on him, sizing him up. All except one. Jasper was sitting at a small table reading a book. Jason ignored the other inmates and made a beeline to Jasper. He lowered himself onto the small hard seat across from his friend.

The chatter started again. Jason glanced around the room. Once he was sure none of the inmates were going to attack him he focused on the boy in front of him.

‘Hi, Jasper.’ Jason said.

Jasper’s head snapped up. His eyes were almost comically wide.

‘Jason? … What are you doing here?’

‘What do you think? I was arrested. I told you I knew a cop in Bludhaven.’

Jasper continued to stare at him.

Jason sighed. He scratched at the table, mostly so he didn’t have to look at Jasper’s bug eyes.

‘I'm here to make sure you stay alive until you're released,’ he said quietly.

‘I don't understand. How’d you get in?’

‘That's not important. What is important is that from now on, you never leave my side.’

Jasper stood up and walked away.

Really?

Jason followed him into his cell.

‘Like that.’ Jason said. ‘That right there is an example of leaving my side. Don't do that.’

‘This is crazy,’ Jasper turned to face Jason. His face was filled with wild desperation. Jason suddenly remembered just how young the boy was.

‘Cruz, La Nación, they’re no joke, Jason! You think you're gonna keep him away from me by yourself? In here?’

‘I guess I'll just have to do my best.’ Jason frowned at Jasper. His best was pretty damn good.

‘Listen, I-I appreciate what you're trying to do.’ Jasper said, ‘but this guy has killed three people since he got locked up. When he wants someone dead, they die. Do yourself a favour. Stay away from me.’Jasper pushed past Jason and tried to leave the cell.

Jason reached out and pulled him back. His grip was probably harder than it should have been. ‘Is that what you want me to tell your sisters? That you gave up?’

Jasper froze. He looked up and tried to glare at Jason. The effect was ruined by the barely concealed fear written all over his face.

‘Why are you doing this?’ Jasper asked.

‘Because I believe your life is worth saving,’ Jason said, letting go of Jasper’s arm. ‘It's time you started to believe it yourself.’

Dick glared at Tim from across his couch. The younger boy ignored him and continued to laugh.

‘It’s not funny,’ Dick said.

‘It kind of is actually,’ Tim said. ‘You should have told me. I would have loved to see his face!’

Dick flinched. Yesterday, he would have thought it was funny too but he couldn’t stop thinking about the look of fear on Jason’s face right before the gates shut.

‘He’ll be fine, Dick.’ Tim must have read the worry in Dick’s face.

‘Yeah,' Dick said. 'I know he will.’ If he wasn’t Dick would never be able to forgive himself for agreeing to the plan.

Jason followed Jasper into the rec area. Most of the inmates were moving around in packs, playing basketball, or doing weights- outside. Prison was such a cliché, Jason kind of loved it.

‘That's him.’

Jasper nodded towards a man curing dumbbells in the middle of the yard. He was protected on either side by two huge hulking bodyguards. Jason could tell right away that the bodyguards wouldn’t be a threat- all strength, no speed.

‘That's Cruz?’

Cruz was a mean looking guy. He was covered in scars and tattoos and had what looked like a permanent snarl on his face. Right now that snarl was directed at Jason and Jasper.

‘Told you it's not safe to be with me,’ Jasper said. ‘See the way he's staring me down?’

‘No,’ Jason said. ‘He's just checking out the new guy.’

Jason followed Jasper over to the basketball court. Jasper tossed a ball at him. Jason caught it and bounced it a couple times, just for something to do. He looked up. Cruz was still staring at them and Jason had caught his eye. Cruz raised his hands and beckoned Jason over.

‘What are you gonna do?’ Jasper asked.

Jason hesitated. He knew what he wanted to do but Dick’s repetition, and his trust, was on the line.

‘I’m going to make nice.’

The idea made his skin crawl but he knew it was the right play he dropped the ball and jogged over to Cruz like a good prison bitch.

‘Hi. Hey, hi. I'm Todd.’

Jason hated playing the idiot, that was more Dick’s area of expertise but he wanted Cruz to underestimate him.

‘Who are you, Todd?’ Cruz said.

'Oh, I'm no one, just a vandal but you know how it is? Some rookie cop want to bump up his arrest numbers, lawyer says I can beat it –‘

‘You two friends?’ Cruz demanded cutting off Jason’s rambling.

Jason looked over his shoulder at Jasper. Jasper quickly looked away.

‘Him?’ Jason said ‘No, he's just my cellmate.’

‘Really?' Cruz stood up and took a _threatening_ step forwards.

Don’t roll your eyes, Jason told himself.

‘It looks like you and that punk-ass are pretty tight,’ Cruz said. ‘Hanging out like a couple of school girls.’

Jason saw one of Cruz’s arm moving. He had to force himself to stay still, not to defend himself.

Cruz grabbed Jason’s neck and pulled him forwards.

‘Just so that we have no _misunderstandings_ ,’ Cruz hissed in his ear, ‘this is my house, and you're just a guest. So, I can treat you like my friend, or I can treat you like my bitch.’

Jason wanted to rip Cruz's hands of his face and beat him with the dumbbell. He had to remind himself he was doing this for Jasper, for Dick.

‘Friend, please,’ he whimpered hating himself, ‘I don't want any trouble! Is there anything I can do for you, you know, or not do? Do you want me to be some place at some time or not be some place or for Jasper to be-’

‘You ask too many questions,’ Cruz hissed. ‘You want to make that court date, you'll make no problems for me, okay?’ Cruz said. ‘If I come by your cell, you clear out.’

Jason nodded as much as he could with Cruz’s hand still on his neck. ‘Of course, no problem.’

‘Okay,’ Cruz said, finally letting Jason go. ‘You go back to your pendejo cellie over there.’

Jason turned around and walked back to Jasper. He was glad he didn’t have a gun on him. If he did he knew he would end Cruz right now, promise or no promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Jasper were sitting at a table in the mess hall with trays of food in front of them. Jason had eaten some questionable things during his time on the streets but he couldn’t bring himself to try the mystery slosh that counted as prison food. He slid his tray across the table to Jasper and glanced around at the other inmates. They were all averting their eyes. No one was daring to look at them or come near them. It was too quiet. Something was very wrong. Jason saw a man shove some food into his pocket and glance at Jason and Jasper before he hurried away.  
‘You don’t look so good,’ Jasper said. ‘Are you going be sick or something? It takes a little while to get used to the food here, but it's not so bad.’  
‘No one's come within 10 feet of us in the last 15 minutes,’ Jason said. ‘See the looks we’re getting? My guess is Cruz is going make his move soon.’  
Jasper paled.  
Jason would have preferred to stay and fight but Cruz had too much backup and Jason didn’t have his weapons. ‘We’ll be fine,’ he said. ‘We just have find a place to hide. Where's the library?’

Jasper led Jason to the library. There was only one other inmate browsing the shelves. As soon as he spotted Jason and Jasper he put his book back on the shelf and hurried away.  
‘This place has to have a law section, right?’ Jason asked. ‘Case books usually come in thick, hard covers. We need the big ones.’  
Jason hurried around the library until he found the books he was looking for.  
Jason tore the spine and cover of one of the books and tossed it on the ground.   
‘Help me,’ he said as he picked up a second book and tossed it to Jasper.  
‘What are you doing?’ Jasper asked.  
Jason tore a second book. ‘Trying to make some protection,’ he said.  
Once Jason had torn the covers off enough books he took his shirt and singlet off. He ripped his singlet into long pieces and tied the book cases around his body.  
It wasn’t as protected as his Red Hood suit but it would have to do. His makeshift armour would at least shield his core from prison shivs.  
He put his shirt back on and helped Jasper finish his own armour.  
‘Let's go,’ Jason said.  
‘Why? Jasper asked, ‘you think he'll find us here?’  
‘I don't know,’ Jason said, ’but if we stay here, Cruz can come at us from too many different angles. We need to get to a more defensible position.’  
‘You got some place in mind?’  
Jason nodded. ‘Your cell.’

Jasper spent the next ten minutes pacing back and forth across their cell while Jason stood guard.  
‘Listen,’ Jason said. ‘We don't have to win. We just have to survive long enough until the floor guard arrives.’ He almost cringed, that sounded less comforting than he’d hoped.  
Jason suddenly spotted movement. The floor guard was walking towards them, followed by Cruz and his backup.  
‘Looks like the floor guard is not helping us,’ Jason said. ‘He's with Cruz. We're going to have to wait for the block guards to come for us.’  
He quickly counted Cruz’s backup. Four guys, that was good, he could deal with four guys even without his weapons.  
Jason turned around. ‘Get up on the top bunk,’ he told Jasper, ‘and stay out of my way.’  
‘But …’  
‘No, I got this, ok?’  
Jasper reluctantly pulled himself up onto the top bunk. When he was sure Jasper was safe, Jason collected a hand towel from the corner, rolled it up tightly, and swung it around his neck.  
‘What are you going do with that? Fight them off?’ Jasper asked.  
‘Believe me,’ Jason said, ‘I wish I had a gun but this will have to do.’  
Cruz’s men finally reached their cell. Jason had just enough time to read the name on the guard’s uniform, Hill, before he turned and walked away, leaving Jason and Jasper at the mercy of Cruz and his men. Jason could see shivs in each of their hands. Jason promised himself that Officer Hill would be getting a visit from Red Hood when all of this was other.  
Cruz stepped into the narrow entrance of the cell. ‘Take off,’ he told Jason.  
Jason stepped forward and held his hands up. ‘Guys, we don't want any trouble.’  
‘Maybe you didn't hear me,’ Cruz said. ‘You got five seconds to clear out.’  
Jason didn’t move. Cruz glared at him for a moment before he stepped back to make way for one of his men to enter the cell.  
Jason took a moment to be thankful for the narrow cell entrance as Cruz’s men were forced to line up in single-file before they could enter the cell.  
The first man in line tried to punch Jason but he was far too slow. Jason whipped the towel off from around his shoulders and used it to wrap around the man’s arm, pulling him backwards. While he was struggling to get free, Jason pushed him to the side and punched the second man in the face.  
He heard Cruz yelling furiously outside the cell.  
Jason pulled the first man back towards him and kneed him in the ribs. He was almost positive he heard them break. The second man in line had recovered and lunched forward with a shiv but it bounced right off the book cover under Jason's shirt.  
Jason glared at the man who had tried to stabbed him. He pulled the first man, who was still gasping in pain from his broken ribs, towards him and then pushed him as hard as he could towards the other man. They both tumbled out of his cell onto the ground.  
All around them prisoners were screaming and yelling in excitement.  
‘Get back in your cells!’  
The block guards had finally arrived.  
‘Get back! Now! Everyone back!’  
Cruz’s men scatted but Cruz remained behind, glaring into their cell.  
‘I don't know who you are, but, this is not over,’ Cruz said. ‘You’re dead kid. I'm going to throw a big party here tomorrow, and this whole place is going to get crazy and the two of you? You're my guests of honour.’  
Cruz walked away.

After what had happened in their cell, the guards seemed to be keeping a close eye on Jason and Jasper so Cruz had no choice but to keep his distance during yard time. Even so, Jason found a good vantage point against a wall and kept his eye on Cruz.  
Cruz was across the yard talking to a rough looking old man. The man was covered in tattoos, including one that looked like a swastika. Jason felt his lip curl in disdain.  
‘See that guy that Cruz is talking to?’ Jasper asked. ‘That's the head of the Gotham Aryan Nation.’  
‘That’s not surprising,’ Jason said. ‘The tattoo kind of gave it away.’  
‘It doesn't make any sense,’ Jasper said. ‘The Aryans are always at war with La Nación.’  
‘Exactly,’ Jason said, ‘so why not make money from starting one? That's a negotiation.’  
‘Cruz is gonna start a riot,’ Jasper realised, ‘that's what he meant by having a party.’  
‘Cruz is smart, his first attempt raised security.’ Jason nodded towards the guards who were watching them. ‘He knows you're safe for now but a riot will give him the chance to kill you when the guards are distracted.’  
Cruz and the swastika man shook hands.  
‘We're dead,’ Jasper said.  
‘Only if we stay here, come on.’

They went back to their cell. Jason paused by the door way.  
‘I need you to keep an eye out,’ he told Jasper.  
Jasper nodded and stood by the door while Jason went over to his bed.  
Jason glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking in. When he was sure the coast was clear he reached under his bed and pulled out the phone that Dick organised for him.  
‘Where did that come from?’ Jasper was looking over his shoulder.  
‘The police believe it or not,’ Jason said. He hunched over to hide the phone from view.  
The phone only rang for a few moments before Dick answered. ‘Jason! Hi, I’ve been waiting for you to call!’  
‘Hi, Dick,’ Jason couldn’t help but smile.  
The smile slipped from his face when he heard Replacement’s voice in the background. ‘Is that Jason?’  
‘Yeah,’ Dick said. ‘How’s prison?’ He asked Jason.  
‘A bunch of buff dudes sitting around doing weights and talking about violent crime. Sounds like Jason’s idea of a fun time,’ Tim said. ‘I’m surprised you haven’t volunteered for a job like this before.’  
‘That’s hilarious, Replacement,’ Jason said. ‘I’m in prison!’ He hissed the last sentence, hoping he heard the underlying threat in his words.  
Replacement, the asshole, only laughed. ‘Sorry, Jason.’  
‘What’s up, Jason?’ Dick asked.  
‘Watching Jasper's back isn't going work,’ Jason said. ‘Cruz is too powerful. He's planning a riot to kill us. We're going have to break out.’  
‘A prison break?’ Dick said. ‘Jay, we can’t break someone out of prison! Besides, your friend only has a week left on his sentence.’  
‘And I'm telling you he's leaving early - as a fugitive or as a corpse. It's our choice!’  
‘Can you use the riot as cover?’ Tim asked.  
‘Yeah,’ Jason said. ‘Maybe, can you two think of a plan?’  
There was a few moments of silence. Jason could picture Dick and Replacement having a silent conversation.’  
‘We’ll see can do,’ Dick said.  
Jason let out a sigh of relief. ‘There's a crooked guard named Hill on the cellblock,’ he said. ‘It looks like Cruz is paying him off. Maybe you can lean on him? He might be able to help.’  
Jason heard a tapping on the cell wall and looked up. Jasper was signalling someone was coming.  
‘I’ve got to go,’ Jason whispered. ‘I'll text you.’ He hung up before either of them could answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick and Tim spent most of the day following Hill around in their civilian clothes before they changed into their costumes. They were currently set up on the rooftop of the building across from Hill’s apartment watching him devour his second bag of chips. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon.  
‘Are you sure this is the guard Jason was taking about?’ Dick asked. ‘He just doesn't look dirty to me. I mean he's got a little house … leases a compact sedan, it doesn’t seem like he’s being paid off.’  
‘He's not in it for the money.’ Tim didn’t look up, he was scrolling through Hill’s file on his computer. ‘Hill's brother is doing five-years for burglary in Blackgate. La Nación has guys there too.’  
‘If Hill doesn't play nice with Cruz then Little bro's cell turns into death row,’ Dick realised. ‘Wow.’  
‘Are you still going to talk to him?’ Tim didn’t sound pleased.  
Dick sighed. ‘Leaning on a guy who's already being threatened doesn't exactly give me the warm fuzzies, okay? But Jay's life is on the line here.’  
‘I know,’ Tim said, ‘doesn’t mean I have to like it.’

It took a few hours for the sun to completely disappear.  
‘All right, it's showtime,’ Dick said.  
‘Be careful,’ Tim said. ‘He’s backed into a corner, he might try something stupid.’  
‘I will,’ Dick said.  
Dick reached for his grapple and swung across the gap onto Hill’s fire escape. He carefully slid the window open and crept into the apartment.  
He had only taken a few steps before he heard the click of a gun. He winced, put his hands up, and slowly turned around.  
‘George Hill, right?’ Dick asked.  
Hill glared at him. Dick saw the moment he recognised the Nightwing uniform. His glare changed to a look of confusion.  
‘What do you want with me?’ Hill asked.  
‘I’m just looking for a favour,’ Dick said. ‘I’ve got a friend staying in Bludhaven Prison. He’s looking to check out early and you're going help.’  
‘Yeah, I don't think I will.’ Hill lifted the gun a little higher. ‘Now, get the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops.’  
‘You know what?’ Dick said. ‘That's a great idea. Let's call the cops. We'll tell them how La Nación is threatening to kill your little brother in Black. Just takes one phone call to open an investigation. Of course, I wouldn't want to be your brother once it gets back to Cruz that you ratted him out.’ Dick hated himself for making the threat, even if he knew he was never going to follow through.  
‘No,’ Hill lowered his gun. His tough mask fell away and he looked scared for the first time that night. ‘My brother is just a kid.’  
‘I don't want anything to happen to your little brother, okay?’ Dick said. ‘You do your part for us, we'll do our part to get rid of your Cruz problem.’  
‘What's my part?’ Hill asked.  
‘Well, first, you're going tell me about Bludhaven Prison’s riot procedures.’

Jason walked into the visitor’s room with a sense of trepidation. He didn’t know what he would do if Dick said he wouldn’t help break Jasper out of jail.  
Jason almost turned around when he saw Dick sitting at a table. He was dressed up in his nicest clothes and was chewing gum with a smirk on his face. He looked every bit the vapid airhead that Gotham’s tabloids made him out to be.  
Jason went and sat down against his better judgement.  
‘Orange is not a great colour on you,’ Dick said.  
‘It’s great to see you, too, Dick,’ Jason said.  
Dick smiled.  
‘Have you thought about … that thing we talked about?’ Jason asked. He glanced to the side, very aware of a guard who was standing close by.  
Dick followed his eyes and smirked.  
Jason felt his stomach drop. He didn’t like the look on Dick’s face.  
Dick nodded at Jason. ‘I haven’t stopped thinking about it,’ Dick said. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you, babe.’ Dick’s voice was much too loud. He sighed dramatically. ‘At night, it gets so bad.’  
Jason froze in his seat. He felt his checks heat up. How was he supposed to respond to that?  
Suddenly, Dick spun around towards the guard. ‘Am I talking to you, perv?’ he snapped. ‘No, I am not so keep your nose out of our pillow talk!’  
The guard screwed his face up in disgust and walked away.  
Dick turned back towards Jason. ‘Have you been thinking about me, too, baby?’ he asked.  
‘I think he's gone now, Dick,’ Jason said.  
‘You're no fun, Jay,’ Dick actually pouted. ‘Anyway, our friend Hill has been quite the help in getting you your friend’s early release. Once Cruz starts the riot, you and Jasper have about 20 minutes to get to the infirmary and hide inside the pharmaceutical locker.’  
Jason sighed. ‘As if the prison isn't already claustrophobic enough.’  
‘Well, Hill said the thing's industrial-size,’ Dick said, as if that would make it any better. ‘It's standard procedure for the guards to move it off site as soon as a riot starts. They don't want any inmates raiding it during a commotion.’  
‘Won't the guards look inside it before they drive it off?’ Jason asked.  
‘They probably will but it will be Tim.’  
‘You asked Replacement for help? Why not just ask Bruce and the brat, get the whole family involved.’  
Dick didn’t look apologetic. ‘Bruce and Damian are out of town,’ he said, ‘and I had to ask Tim for help. I’m a cop, Jason, I can’t be here when it happens- someone might recognise me.’  
‘You don’t seem to mind them hearing your pillow talk,’ Jason pointed out.  
Dick laughed. ‘Well, they kind of expect it from me.’  
Jason frowned.  
‘Oh, don’t be jealous, Jay!’  
Jason decided to ignore that. ‘Will Replacement be okay? What if someone recognises him?’  
‘Careful, Jay,’ Dick grinned. ‘It almost sounds like you care.’  
Jason gave Dick an unimpressed look.  
‘Tim will be fine,’ Dick said. ‘Hill’s lent him his uniforms and a key card and we can get rid of the video footage if we need to.’  
Jason nodded. That could work. ‘There's just one problem,’ he said.  
‘What’s that?’  
‘The door to the infirmary will be locked,’ Jason pointed out.  
‘Jason,’ Dick said. He popped a second piece of gum into his mouth. ‘Somethings you just need to figure out on your own.’  
Before Jason knew what was happening, Dick leapt across the table, grabbed onto his face and slammed their lips together.  
Jason froze.  
Dick gripped his arm and squeezed tightly like he was trying to tell Jason something.  
Jason felt something cold and metal against his teeth and suddenly realised what was happening. Dick was trying to pass him the key.  
He opened his mouth and allowed Dick to push the key into his mouth. He carefully tucked the key at the back of his mouth under his tongue, all the while trying to make the kiss look real. It was one of the most awkward kisses of his life but still- it was Dick.  
After a moment of hesitation Jason kissed back. How many times would he get to kiss Dick Grayson?  
‘Okay, that's enough!’  
It took Jason a few moments to process the guard’s words. Reality slammed into him. He pushed Dick away. He could feel his heart beating in his throat.  
Dick, the bastard, looked completely unaffected. He smirked at Jason across the table.  
‘You be good, baby.’ Dick stood up and, with one last wink at Jason, strutted out of the visitor centre.  
Jason stared after him, more confused than he had been since he’d arrived in the prison.

Dick let his smile drop as he stepped into the sunshine. He’d just kissed Jason. It had been his plan but he hadn’t expected it to feel … like that.  
He took a moment to make sure his face was blank before he climbed into Tim’s car.  
‘How’d it go?’ Tim asked. ‘Is Jason on board with the plan?’  
‘What? Oh, yeah, we’re good to go,’ Dick said.  
Tim gave him a strange look, ‘are you okay?’  
‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ he said. ‘Let’s go home.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has helped vote for me!

Back in his cell, Jason couldn’t sit still. He kept trying to tell himself that the kiss had been purely tactical, he’d seen Dick do the same thing before, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
‘Jason?’ Jasper asked. ‘You seem … nervous. Did everything work out with your friend?’  
Jason stopped walking and looked at Jasper. Jasper was sitting on his bed, chewing on his nails.  
‘Yeah, sorry,’ Jason said. ‘I didn’t mean to worry you.’  
He went to sit next to Jasper. ‘The riot will probably start in one of the common areas,' he said. 'When it does, the guards will try to lock down the cellblocks and move in to stop it. That's when we'll make our move to the infirmary.’  
‘You think the guards will be too distracted to see us?’ Jasper asked.  
‘If Cruz throws the kind of party he's promised, they'll have their hands full,’ Jason said.  
Jasper took a few minutes to process the plan. I don't want to get my hopes up too high,’ he said ‘but this sounds good to me. Then again, I've never really broke out of prison.’  
‘No, neither have I,’ Jason said.  
They sat quietly for a few moments lost in their own thoughts. Jason mind was on Dick and what would happen the next time they saw each other. Would it be awkward? Would Dick want to talk about it? Maybe they’d just ignore it, Dick probably would have already forgotten, it was just tactical.

The sound of cell doors opening interrupted Jason’s thoughts. He stood up. His body alive with excitement, he was ready for this to be over.  
Two tight faced guards entered their cell. Jason wondered how much Cruz was playing them if they were willing to help set up two petty criminals. He glanced at their name tags and committed them to memory. He wasn’t going to let them get away with this.  
The guards stood over Jason and Jasper, glaring down at them.  
‘You two! Come with us,’ one of the guards growled.  
‘Where are you taking us?’ Jason asked.  
‘Time to see the barber,’ the guard snapped.  
Jason didn’t move. He was enjoying seeing the guard getting more and more agitated. ‘What's wrong with our hair?’ he asked.  
‘Let's go!’ The guards pulled Jason and Jasper to their feet. Jason quickly swiped the phone from under his pillow and dropped it into his pocket without the guards noticing.  
The guards pushed Jason and Jasper down a long hallway. Jason had to fight back a grin. He was looking forward to whatever Cruz had planned. Dick couldn’t blame Jason for hurting the man in self-defence, could he?  
‘What's happening?’ Jasper lent over and whispered.  
‘I think Cruz's party is about to get started,’ Jason said.

The guards led them to a second cellblock.  
‘This is Cruz's cellblock!’ Jasper whispered. He sounded terrified. ‘Should we run?’  
‘Until the riot starts, we have nowhere to run to,’ Jason said. ‘Relax, we’ll be fine.’  
Jason glanced around the cellblock. He noticed shirts hanging over the security cameras and smiled. Cruz’s men thought they were protecting themselves but they’d just given Jason all the plausible deniability he needed. He heard the cellblocks gates close and lock behind him. They had no idea who they’d locked themselves in with.

The guards rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Cruz and four of his men were leaning against the wall with weapons in their hands. Jason done a quick check, he spotted some thick metal bars and a few shivs. No problem for him, he’d just have to try and make sure none of Cruz’s men got a lucky shot at Jasper.  
‘What is this?’ One of the guards asked. ‘We're supposed to be responding to a Code Black in cellblock A when this goes down.’  
Jason almost laughed. Poor, stupid guard. It looked like Cruz was going to save Jason the trouble of dealing with them after.  
‘The deal was …’  
Jason never got to find out what the deal was because Cruz’s men lunged forward, silencing the guard with a swing of a metal bar. The other guard hit the ground a moment later.  
‘I know what the deal was,’ Cruz spat as his men continued to beat the guards.  
Jason heard yells echoing down the halls. The riot had started.  
‘There's gonna be a lot of bodies when this is done,’ Cruz said. ‘A lot of guards, inmates-’ he looked towards Jason, ‘snitches-’ his gaze fell on Jasper.  
‘Let Jason go,’ Jasper said. ‘He's got no beef with you.’  
‘He had no beef with me,’ Cruz corrected. ‘It would've been quick for him with my shiv, but now it's gonna be slow and painful for both of you.’  
Before Jason could stop him, Jasper lunged forward and slammed Cruz into the wall. Jason stepped forward to get in the middle but before he could Cruz’s men were on him.  
Jason ducked under the metal bar that came swinging towards his face and managed to pull it from the hands of the burly man who had stung it. He turned around and smashed the bar against another man. He made quick work of the men. Soon all four of them were groaning on the ground next to the fallen guards.  
Jason turned around and saw Cruz had Jasper pinned against the wall. He was laying into Jasper with a metal bar. Jasper whined loudly.

Jason saw red. He rushed forward and tackled Cruz to the ground, straddling him with his legs. Before he even registered what he was doing his hands were around Cruz’s throat. He stared down at Cruz watching his face turn redder and redder.  
Suddenly, Dick’s face appeared before Jason’s eyes. Jason closed his eyes. He’d killed before, one kiss from Dick wasn’t going to make him feel guilty now. He squeezed harder.  
He remembered the feeling of Dick’s lips against his own, the awkwardness as they tried to move the key. If he did this, he would never get a chance to find out what it would be like to kiss Dick for real.  
He let go.  
Cruz sucked in a huge gasp of air and started coughing.

Jason stood up and hurried over to Jasper. It wasn’t over yet, he had to get Jasper out of here.  
Jasper was leaning against the wall, all his weight on his front leg. He flinched when Jason touched him but relaxed when he saw who it was.  
‘I think my legs broken.’  
Jason cursed in his head. He looked back. Cruz was starting to get to his feet. Maybe he should have finished the job after all. It was too late now though.  
Jason swung Jasper’s arm around his neck. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

The hallways were in chaos. All over the prison the inmates were fighting and destroying everything they could. Jason did his best to help Jasper towards the infirmary without attracting attention.  
‘Put me down,’ Jasper gasped.  
‘Shut up,’ Jason said.  
‘You're never gonna be able to carry me through there,’ Jasper said.  
Jason looked down the chaotic hallway. They were still so far away. ‘It's the only way to the infirmary,’ he said. ‘We still have 10 minutes.’  
Jasper pulled away from him and lent up again the wall, his face screwed up in pain.  
‘What are you doing?’ Jason snapped.  
‘You did your best,’ Jasper said, ‘I appreciate it but Cruz is coming, you've got to get out of here, or you're dead.’  
Jason once again regretted not crushing Cruz’s windpipe. Stupid Dick.  
Something exploded down the hall. Jason’s heart jumped up into his throat. Jasper was right, he wouldn’t be able to drag him through this. There had to be something else he could do! He squeezed his eyes shut and thought. If Jasper couldn’t leave the prison then Cruz would have to. His eyes snapped open.  
‘I have an idea,’ he said. ‘Come on.’  
Jason pulled Jasper off the wall and they hurried in the opposite direction, away from the infirmary, and into the laundry room.

The laundry room was thankfully empty. Jason lifted Jasper up and dumped him into one of the industrial sized laundry carts. He ignored the indignant look on Jasper’s face as he covered him in sheets.  
‘Don’t move,’ he said.  
Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful it hadn’t fallen out along the way, and dialed Tim.  
‘Hey.’ It only took two rings for Tim to answer. ‘You doing okay?’  
‘I’m fine but Jasper’s leg is busted. He's not making it to the infirmary.’  
‘Jason, he has to!’  
‘He can't, Tim!’ Jason yelled into the phone. He took a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to argue with Tim. ‘We’re going to have to give Cruz an early release.’  
‘What!’  
Jason sighed. That was defiantly Dick voice, he wasn’t supposed to be here.  
‘We are not breaking a prisoner out!’ Dick said.  
‘He won’t leave your sight,’ Jason said. ‘You’ll even be able to add a few more years to his sentence for the attempted escape. Besides, this is your fault anyway! If it wasn’t for you I would have been perfectly happy to kill him and get it over with!’  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. Jason was glad be couldn’t see whatever silent conversation Dick and Tim were having.  
‘What can we do?’ Dick finally asked.  
Jason sighed in relief. ‘Cruz is already looking for us,’ he said. If he found out that we're holed up in the infirmary …’  
'We'll make sure that he does,’ Tim said.  
‘Thanks,’ Jason said. He could hear people coming towards him. ‘I’ve got to go, I’ll see you both soon.’


	6. Chapter 6

Dick knew he was taking a risk involving himself in this mission but he’d told Tim that he might need backup. He didn’t want to admit that his decision had anything to do with Jason.  
Tim was sitting in the front of the guard van they had borrowed for the mission wearing a guard’s uniform while Dick hid in the back in his Nightwing costume.  
They were both listening to the dial tone of Tim’s phone as it rang on speaker.  
Dick was starting to worry Hill wouldn’t answer but finally, the ringing stopped and the guards voice snapped through the phone.  
‘What?’  
Tim shoved the phone into Dick’s face.  
‘Your pal Cruz is hunting for my friends,’ Dick said. ‘I want you to make sure that he gets the message that he can find them in the infirmary.’  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. Dick and Tim exchanged a nervous look.  
‘One of Cruz's guys has a phone,’ Hill finally said. ‘I could call him.’  
He sounded scared. Dick couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. ‘George,’ he said gently. ‘Just remember your brother now. You do this, and Cruz isn’t going to be a problem anymore but you got to do it fast.’  
‘Ok,’ Hill sounded determined. ‘I can do it.’

Jason used the key Dick had slipped him to open the infirmary doors. He hurried in and started searching for what he’d need before Cruz found him. Maybe he couldn’t have a gun to fight Cruz’s men but the right chemicals could work just as well. He saw an oxygen tank sitting by one of the empty beds. Pure oxygen could pack a punch if paired with the right accelerant. He left where it was and kept searching. He found a bottle of ether- a powerful anesthetic which also happens to be extremely flammable, and tucked it into his jacket. Jason opened a draw to grab some tape and saw a bottle of strong alcohol, thank god for alcoholics.  
Now he just needed the right spark. Any place where lots of dental labwork is done should have a butane torch. Jason searched and finally found what he needed.  
He tested the flame and grinned. This was going to be fun.

Jason got to work. He tipped the alcohol into a trail on the floor.  
He heard the infirmary doors open and ducked behind one of the privacy curtains. Looks like Dick and Tim had got the message through to Cruz.  
‘Jay? Jasper? Why don't you make it easier on yourselves and get out here?’ Cruz called.   
Jason ignored him and quickly taped the bottle of ether to the oxygen tank.  
He heard a splash as someone stepped into the puddle of alcohol.  
Jason quickly dove out of his hiding stop and threw the oxygen tank across the ground. It skidded to a halt at Cruz’s feet.  
Cruz’s men looked down started but then smiled when nothing happened. They thought Jason’s trap had failed. Idiots.  
Before they could react, Jason lit the torch and aimed the flame into the alcohol train. He waited just long enough to see the smug looks change to looks or horror as the flames traveled closer and closer to them before he ran around the corner and hid.  
A second later a huge bang rocked the infirmary as the oxygen tank exploded. Jason felt the heat even from where he was hiding.  
He poked his head around the corner and saw Cruz and his men were all lying unconscious. He didn’t have any time to savour the moment before doors opened again. Jason tensed but relaxed when he saw it was just Tim, looking ridiculous in an oversized guard’s uniform.  
Replacement looked between to burning floor, the unconscious men, and Jason.  
‘I don’t know what else I should have expected.’  
Jason couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat.

Dick watched as Tim jammed a syringe into Cruz’s neck. Cruz immediately slumped onto the vans floor.  
‘Are you sure that’s undetectable?’ Dick asked.  
Tim didn’t bother to justify Dick’s question with a response.  
‘Just keep your head down,’ he told Dick. ‘The last thing we need is someone spotting you.’  
Dick bit his lip but did as he was told. It would be difficult to explain what he was doing if he was spotted.   
Tim climbed into the front of the guard van and drove away. Dick crouched low, hiding himself and Cruz, as they drove out the gate.  
Tim drove them to an abandoned warehouse and helped Dick carry an unconscious Cruz inside. They dumped him onto the ground.  
‘Are you right to call it in?’ Tim asked.  
Dick nodded. ‘Get out of here,’ he said.  
Tim got back in the van and drove away.  
Dick waited a few minutes to give Tim time to dump the van and get away before he called the police.  
‘This is Nightwing,’ he said. ‘I’ve captured an excepted prisoner,’ he gave the officers their address. ‘I think you should transfer him to a more secure prison.’ He hung up before the officers could respond.  
Dick climbed into the rafters and watched Cruz until the police arrived. He was only there for a few minutes before they pulled up in droves and forced Cruz into the car. Nothing makes the police move faster than a prison back.

Jason could feel the eyes of the guards on him as he sat in the warden’s office. He smirked at them. The guards glared and looked away.  
They continued to wait silently.  
After a few minutes the doors opened Jason sat up straighter. He relaxed when he saw it was Dick. Dick was wearing his police uniform. Jason felt something in his stomach tighten. Had Dick always looked so good in uniform?  
‘Hey Baby,’ Jason said.  
Dick frowned at him but there was no real heat in his gaze. Jason could see the way his lips twitched in amusement.  
‘Officer Grayson,’ one of the guards said. ‘What’s going on?’  
‘I here to take the prisoner.’  
‘What? You can’t …’  
‘The paperwork is all here,’ Dick handed the guard a small stack of papers.  
Jason stood up. ‘Well, this has been fun,’ he said. ‘I’ll see you next time.’  
Jason and Dick walked out, leaving the spluttering guards behind them.

‘A prison riot and an escape … it could have been worse,’ Dick said.  
They were riding in Dick’s police cruiser. Jason couldn’t stop thinking about the way Dick’s lips had felt. There was an awkward tension in the air that they were both doing their best to ignore.   
‘You should be proud of me,’ Jason said. ‘I saved Jasper without really hurting anyone.’  
‘Two guards died, Jason’ Dick said. He looked over at Jason. ‘Don’t smile.’  
‘I didn’t kill them and they died because they were helping have Jasper and I killed, I’m allowed to smile.’  
Dick huffed but didn’t argue.  
‘What about Cruz?’ Jason asked.  
‘The police picked him up in a warehouse,’ Dick said. ‘They won’t send him back to the same prison, not after what happened.’  
‘That’s good.’  
They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

The next few days passed slowly. Jason had been trying to keep himself busy to avoid thinking about Dick. It hadn’t worked. Jason was sitting on his couch staring down at Dick name in his phone trying to find the courage to call.  
‘Screw it.’  
Jason went into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He downed it and, before he could change his mind, dialled Dick’s number.  
It only took a few moments for Dick to answer.  
‘Jason, Hi.’  
Jason couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips.  
‘I haven’t heard from you in a few days,’ Dick said. ‘I was starting to think you’d skipped town again.’  
‘No,’ Jason said. ‘Actually, I’m going to be in Bludhaven today.’  
Dick was silent for a few moments before he responded. ‘So, should I be on the lookout for more vandalism?’  
Jason laughed. ‘No, not today. I am going back to Prison though.’  
Jason heard an intake of breath on the other end of the phone.  
‘Jay …’  
‘No! That’s not what I meant,’ he said. ‘Jasper is getting released today, I’m going to pick him up.’  
‘Oh, that’s good.’ Dick sounded relieved.  
‘Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?’  
Dick was silent for a long time.  
‘Dick?’ Jason asked. ‘You don’t have to, it was just an idea because you worked on the case too. I thought you might like to be there …’ Jason could feel himself blabbering.  
‘No, it’s not like that,’ Dick said. ‘I want to be there, I just thought you might like time to catch up with Jasper alone.’  
‘I’ve spent enough time alone with Jasper.’ The ‘I want to see you,’ went unsaid.  
‘Oh, okay then,’ Dick sounded nervous. ‘Pick me up?’

Does he ever stop talking?  
Dick had hardly drawn a breath since Jason had picked him up. He was babbling about nothing at all. Jason knew Dick well enough to see he was nervous. He was avoiding talking about what had happened in the visiting room.  
They pulled up at the prison. Dick finally stopped talking, he seemed happy enough to lean against the car next to Jason.  
Jason closed his eyes, basking in the warm sun. He felt himself relax. It was easy to imagine him and Dick in another situation, relaxing together not because they were finishing a case but because they just wanted to be in each other’s company.  
That would never happen.  
A loud clang interrupted Jason’s daydream. He opened his eyes and saw the prison gates slowly opening. Jasper was limping towards them on his new crutches. He was flanked by guards on either side but Jason ignored them and hurried towards Jasper. He pulled him into a quick hug. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Jasper was finally safe.  
He pulled himself away. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked.  
Jasper smiled. ‘Thanks to you I am.’  
Jason felt his cheeks heat up. He never did learn how to accept praise. ‘Don’t worry about it,’ he said. ‘Let’s get you home.’

The ride to Jasper’s house wasn’t as awkward as the ride to prison had been. Dick and Jasper got on well. Jason wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  
When Jason pulled up to the suburban address Jasper had given him he was surprised to see the street filled with cars.  
‘What’s going on?’ he asked.  
Jasper grimaced. ‘I should have told you. Mum wanted a party to celebrate. She doesn’t know what happened with Cruz but she knows that something happened and you helped me. She wants to say thank you.’  
It was Jason’s turn to grimace. ‘Jasper…’  
‘Oh, come on, Jay!’ Dick learnt forward from the back seat, a blinding smile on his face. ‘It’ll be fun!’  
Damn it if Jason wouldn’t do anything for that stupid smile.

It was not fun. Jason hung back awkwardly next to Dick while Jasper’s family fussed over him. He felt something in his chest melt just a little when Jasper’s little sisters ran over and hugged him.  
Dick soon left him too. He made effortless small talk with Jasper’s family. Ever the social butterfly that Bruce had trained him to be, a skill that Jason had never mastered.  
‘Hey.’ Jasper appeared by his side a while later. ‘My mum has been talking to my attorney. Apparently, the day after Cruz was taken into custody, La Nación got wind that his hands were in the pockets of the gang. They decided to take matters into their own hands. Cruz is dead.’  
‘Wow,’ Jason said. ‘I wonder how they found out?’  
‘Maybe Red Hood found out?’ Jasper suggested.  
‘Maybe.’ Jason tried to keep his face blank.  
‘How are you going?’ Jason asked.  
‘I’m fine,’ Jason lied. ‘Your family seem really nice.’ That wasn’t a lie.  
‘Yeah,’ Jasper said. ‘I’ve been thinking … I want to do the right thing by them. I think I’m going to give the straight and narrow thing a try.’  
‘Good,’ Jason said. ‘I wasn’t going to let you back out there anyway.’  
‘You or Red Hood?’  
There was a teasing tone in Jasper's voice. Jason realised he’d figured him out.  
He huffed. ‘How?’  
Jasper laughed. ‘Dude! Do you not remember the way you laid out Cruz’s men? It wasn’t hard to put together after that.’  
Jason laughed. ‘I see your point.’  
Jasper’s face turned serious. ‘Jay, I can never thank you enough for what you did. I feel like I have a second chance at life because of you.’  
Jason tensed. ‘It’s no big deal.’  
He could tell Jasper saw right through him.  
‘Yes it was,’ Jasper said. ‘I want you to be happy too, Jay.’  
Jason followed Jasper’s gaze and saw he was looking at Dick.  
Jason felt him cheeks heat up but he didn’t bother to deny anything. ‘He doesn’t feel the same,’ he said.  
‘I wouldn’t be so sure.’ Jasper pulled him into a hug. ‘Bye, Jay.’

Not long later Jasper had re-joined the party, a car pulled up and a beautiful girl hurried out. Jason vaguely recognised her as Jasper’s girlfriend. She ran over to Jasper and kissed him to the amusement of the other guest who whistled and clapped.  
‘Are you ok?’  
Jason jumped. He hadn’t even noticed Dick sneak up behind him. So much for his observation skills.  
‘I’m fine,’ he said. He could handle a small family gathering. He could. He noticed Dick was looking at him with too much sympathy. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.  
Dick nodded towards Jasper who had broken away from his girlfriend and was now talking to her with a sickeningly sweet look on his face.  
Jason couldn’t see what was supposed to be upsetting him. The confusion must have shown on his face.  
‘I … well I kind of thought there was maybe something going on with you and Jasper. I mean you went to prison for him!’  
Dick looked uncharacteristically flustered. Jason couldn’t help but laugh at him. ‘Me and Jasper? No way.’  
It was true, he’d never looked at Jasper as anything other than a friend. His type was more … he couldn’t deny it, his type was Dick.  
‘Wait,’ he said. ‘Did you kiss me when you thought I was seeing someone else?’ He pretended to gasp. ‘Dick Grayson! How scandalous!’  
Dick flushed. ‘It was for the case!’ He couldn’t look Jason in the eye.  
He’s lying, Jason realised. He felt himself smile. He could hardly believe it but the evidence was staring him in the face with rosy cheeks.  
‘Sure it was, Baby,’ he teased.  
Dick looked up, started, and they made eye contact. Jason knew he didn’t have to say anything. He could tell in that moment that they understood each other perfectly.  
‘Want to get out of here?’ Dick asked. ‘I never got to finish telling you about what I was thinking …’  
Jason laughed. ‘You’re such a dork, Grayson.’  
Dick grinned. ‘Yeah, I’m your dork though.’  
‘Yeah,’ Jason said. ‘You are.’


End file.
